


Frilly dresses

by Scarlet_Rose812



Series: Kinktober 2018 [11]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, M/M, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 00:26:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16315565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Rose812/pseuds/Scarlet_Rose812
Summary: Percy looked at himself in the mirror. He’d never worn a dress before, but his swimmer body made it look good.





	Frilly dresses

**Author's Note:**

> Percy is either self-lubricating or has already prepared himself

Percy looked at himself in the mirror. He’d never worn a dress before, but his swimmer body made it look good. It was a light blue, frilly thing, accentuating his hips and pecs. Nico came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist.

“You look so pretty” he said with a kiss to the others neck. He let his hands wander over Percy’s middle, slowly dragging the skirt up to reveal the lace panties underneath. Nico moved his hand to palm at the already half-hard dick.

Percy moaned and pouted “I thought you were going to fuck me?”. He yelped as he felt the sharp pain of Nico slapping his ass. 

“Get on the bed and maybe I will”.

Percy got on all fours and wiggled his hips. Nico chuckled and pushed the dress up to reveal the blue panties underneath. He moved the panties to the side and started fingering him.

“You’re already so loose and wet for me” Nico smirked as he unzipped his pants, getting out his cock. He lined it up before quickly thrusting in. Percy moaned loudly and rolled his hips back. Nico quickly increased his pace, feeling Percy’s ass squeezing around him. 

Percy was drooling, getting closer by the second, they both came screaming each other’s names.

They flopped down on the bed panting heavily. As they snuggled close Nico smiled at Percy “Don’t you wanna get dressed?”

“Shut up it’s comfy”


End file.
